thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Millar
"The world didn't end, it's just going through a phase that will surely pass." "We took everything in our lives for granted, so God took it all away." His best friend Isaiah's wiki -> https://thewalkingdeadocs.wikia.com/wiki/Isaiah_Hunt Face claim: Cole Sprouse 'Overview' 'Appearance' Elijah is a young male standing 5'6 ft in height, his skin a porcelain white. His black hair is silky and nearly passes his ears. His eyes are wide and bright blue. He prefers warm layers of clothing. He wears a grey-blue beanie, a navy blue T-Shirt, a blue jacket with fur inside, black jeans, and grey sneakers. His outfit does change throughout the story-line. 'Personality and Short Bio.' Elijah is extremely intelligent, he can make a plan for nearly anything and execute it fairly well. He's also just smart in general, got A's on his report card, constantly outsmarted bullies, and was the teacher's pet. Yet, he cracks under pressure. He's sarcastic and loves to call people out on their sh*t, don't think he's being rude though, he's just messing around. He could be trash talking someone's idea while thinking it's better than his. He absolutely hates when people are ignorant or stupid, it makes him nearly explode with rage to think that someone so idiotic or cruel survived instead of someone who actually deserved it. He's known to freak out when in a big crowd as he sees it to just be a damn dinner bell for walkers. He's optimistic, he doesn't just hope for the world to go back to normal, he knows it will. He knows the average decay time for the normal human corpse and has concluded that one day, walkers will just drop like flies and the world will go back to normal. He tries his best to keep his head up high and smile, not only for himself but for anyone around him. Life goes on, right? 'Backstory' Elijah Ryan Millar was born January 2nd, 2001 in Hamilton, Canada. His zodiac sign is Capricorn. Elijah was in school when everything went down, he and his best friend Isaiah had been working on their project together when the teacher turned the light off and told everyone to get in the corner away from the door. The class obeyed and laid lay, thinking this was just the usual drill. That was until a girl in the class started crying. Now, the entire school was quiet, so her cries echoed through the room and probably the halls as well. Soon enough, something heard the girl's sobs. Elijah looked at the door which had a small window in it, his eyes widened in fear and welled with tears when he saw what was behind the window. A corpse was banging against the door, staring at them. Elijah trembled and held onto his best friend for dear life as the class screamed in fear. "Oh my god! What's wrong with him!?" The teacher yelled as she got up and walked to the door, Elijah knew you weren't supposed to do that while the school was under attack. Ms. McGreggor opened the door and let the corpse in. The children cried, attracting more the monsters to their classroom. The corpse stumbled in and grabbed Ms. McGreggor's arm, she gasped and tried to pull her arm away but failed. The monster bit her arm and ripped a chunk of muscle and skin out of it. More corpses stumbled into the room and went after the horrified kids. Isaiah grabbed Elijah's arm and ran out of the room while the monsters were busy eating the rest of the class. Isaiah dragged Elijah to the next classroom, only to look in and run off again. "Isaiah! What do we do!? What's going on!?" Elijah's voice was broken and filled with fear, but it was also loud. Isaiah covered Elijah's mouth, "Shh... You saw what happened, noise brings these things." Elijah felt stupid for ever opening his mouth. Elijah was pulled by his friend through the halls, he saw students and staff being eaten alive by the corpses and he nearly puked. Once they got outside, they noticed that the streets were empty and dead. The boys quickly ran to Elijah's house since it was closer, only to find it empty. "My family is still alive, I know they are!" Elijah searched the house some more and noticed that things were missing, including photo albums. Elijah's family had left in a hurry, they were alive. Elijah teared up, knowing it'd be a while until he'd see his family again. Isaiah comforted him for a bit. Then, they went to Isaiah's house. They found Isaiah's mother and little brother, Margaret and Toby. "Mom! What's going on!? The school was attacked and- and Eli's family left!" Elijah's heart shattered and he hugged himself, it hit him like a vicious wave. His family had left him. "I tried to call Dad, but the phones aren't working. We're going to the hospital, okay?" Ms. Hunt announced. Mr. Hunt worked as a surgeon at St. Peter's Hospital. Elijah saw Isaiah nod at his mother before rushing off to his room. Ms. Hunt handed Elijah a backpack and told him to just grab things he'd need. So, he did. He grabbed some food and a knife from the kitchen and got some clothes from Isaiah. Once all of them had the supplies they needed, they got into Ms. Hunt's car and drove to the hospital. Once there, Elijah walked through the halls right behind the three Hunts. The walls were covered in blood and bullet holes. Yet, the halls were empty. No source of the blood or reason for bullets. Elijah heard banging, he turned and noticed a door at the end of a hall. Spray paint wrote, Don't dead, open inside. Elijah's eyes widened as he ran to Isaiah and hugged him tightly out of fear. "Eli? What happened?!" His friend asked. Elijah hesitantly raised his arm and pointed to the door. "Don't open... Dead inside... Mom! Do you think it means those cor-" Isaiah went silent immediately as if stopped. Elijah's hand was grabbed and dragged behind a wall, he squirmed and cries before he realized it was just Ms. Hunt, who had her other hand on Isaiah's mouth. "Shh... There might still be some in here." The boys stayed quiet, and so did everything else. "Ms. Hunt, I don't think anything's here..." Elijah spoke softly, as to not alert anything if there was. "Especially Daddy! Daddy's smart, he wouldn't stay here." Isaiah's younger brother, Toby, spoke with more volume, which made Elijah flinch and tense up. "Alright... So, what should we do? Where should we go?" Isaiah asked as he looked at his mother. "We go back to the car and we go back home, we can board it up and make it safe for us. If there's anywhere Daddy will go, it's home." Elijah nodded along with the other boys and followed Ms. Hunt to her car. Once inside, they drove to the Hunt house. They all spent the rest of the day boarding up the windows and blocking the door with a dresser filled with heavy objects to make it even stronger. Then, they went to bed. Elijah prayed his family was alive and safe. After waiting in the house for a week, the family realized that Mr. Hunt would never come home. But they stayed due to how desperate Ms. Hunt was to have her husband home and safe. They stayed in that house for two years, young Toby was now eight, and Isaiah was fifteen. Elijah and Isaiah would often go on supply runs and find new things to make the house stronger. Both Elijah and Isaiah knew they would have to leave soon though. They had practically picked every place clean of its supplies and resources. They would have to start going further from home, maybe two or three hours of walking away in order to get more supplies. But that was extremely dangerous, being too far from the Hunt house was surely a death sentence. Margaret refused to leave again, saying "Dad will come back! Maybe- Maybe he's just held up somewhere!" Elijah sighed and crossed his arms, he knew Ms. Hunt was wrong. Mr. Hunt was dead. Elijah jumped and put a hand on his knife upon instinct when he head Isaiah slam his own gun against their living room table before he yelled, "DAD'S NOT COMING BACK! Mom, I'm sorry, but it's been two years! If we stay here, we ALL die! Do you want to sacrifice us for a dead man!". Elijah would hear the sobs that Isaiah refused to let out in his voice. His heart broke for his friend. Margaret teared up and got up, "You're right... Let's go...". Isaiah nodded and looked tensed up. Elijah came up with a plan to go to Atlanta, last they heard there was a refugee center there. Margaret went on a happy rant about how Mr. Hunt might be there, alive and safe, but Elijah didn't believe that, he knew Isaiah's father was dead. They packed all the supplies they had and grabbed all the weapons they could use, then got into Ms. Hunt's car and drove. The journey took about five months, due to all the stops and need for gas. But they did eventually make it to Atlanta. Margaret drove her car into the city, she had convinced herself that it was safe, no walkers. "David! David, we're here! David where are you!?" Margaret was shouting her lungs out as she ran around looking for her husband. Elijah tapped Isaiah on the shoulder and gave him a look, he knew that this place wasn't safe. As he expected, a herd of walkers soon came stumbling into the road and towards Ms. Hunt. Then Elijah saw him. "Daddy!" Toby went running for his father, but Elijah gripped his arm and held him back. Margaret saw him too, she ran for him. "David! Get away from the walkers!" Was Elijah only ones who could see it? David was a walker. His skin was ripped and bloody, his doctor uniform was matched him, broken. Isaiah let out a pained sob. Margaret hugged the walker and cried, refusing to acknowledge that he wasn't her husband, not anymore. 'David' bit into her neck and ripped a chunk out of it. Isaiah bursts into more tears as he listened to his mother's blood-curdling screams, he pulled out his gun and aimed at his mother's head. Elijah knew what was about to happen. Isaiah was going to shoot his mother. Elijah heard the gunfire and watched as Ms. Hunt went limp. Lifeless. "MOMMY!!" Toby screamed and squirmed in Elijah's arms as he cried. "We need to go!" "No! I'm not leaving Mommy!" "Mommy's dead! I'm sorry, Tobes but Mom's dead!" Isaiah ran to the car and got in, Elijah and Toby got in right after him. Isaiah drove, he wasn't the best, but he got them out of Atlanta. They kept driving for hours, getting as far from Atlanta as they could. Soon, the car ran out of gas and the boys were forced to stop. They found a small house and boarded it up, making it as strong and safe as they could. They knew they couldn't stay forever, but they'd stay as long as they could. Now, Elijah is sixteen years old, Isaiah is seventeen, and Toby is ten. They had to leave the house due to the same reason they left the first house, no more supplies around. They found a car and some gas and are now on the road searching for another place to hunker down for a bit. 'Killed Victims' *A few walkers while on runs or on the road.